A Family Torn Apart
by Lottielue1
Summary: Everyone has secrets and some are more painful than others. When Joey discovers a locket in the attic of the Gardner's home, Téa is reminded of someone she lost many years ago. But what does Valon have to do with all of this?
1. Discoveries in the attic

This has been looked by my new beta reader and is now 100% better woo.

* * *

It was the night before the gang headed of to San Francisco the home of the Golden Gate Bridge. They were all in the attic at the Gardner residents the home of Tea Gardner and her parents. At that very moment the group of four were helping Tea clean out all the stuff that wasn't needed. They had split up, each taking a different side of the room. Three and a half hours later, only half the room had been sorted. There were two piles: one to keep, one to demolish.

In the back of the room Joey was searching through a small box of items when he came across a small golden heart shaped locket on a rusted chain that would fit around a toddler's neck. Opening it, he saw a small boy with large blue eyes, spiky brown hair, and a big grin plastered across his tanned face. On the other side there was a picture of the exact same boy with a young girl who also had locks of brown hair and blue. He closed the locket on the girl's shy grin and turned to Tea.

"Tea who are these kids?" he asked. The other three looked up from their piles of junk and walked over. Tea took the small locket out of Joey's hands and opened it slowly. When it was opened she gasped and tears began to flood her eyes.

"Guys I guess it's time to tell you all something. It's kind of shocking, so you might want to sit down." She whispered, her voice full of emotion. "The two kids in the locket are in fact me and my older brother who I haven't seen for 14 years. We were separated when I was two and he was three. I haven't seen or heard of him since then. The Gardeners aren't my real parents; they're my adopted parents. I'm originally from Australia"

As she spoke, she allowed her voice to pick up the accent that was so long forgotten. At the sound of her Australian drawl, the trio came to realize she was telling the truth. No one could fake an accent that well.

"I never knew," murmured Tristan quietly "What was your brother's name?"

Without warning, Tea burst into tears, which quickly turned into heavy sobbing, which racked her slim frame. This caused the boys to immediately run over to her and wrap their arms around her shaking body.

10 minutes later, after the sobs had subsided, she whispered in a meek voice her answer

"I don't remember" The three little words let loose the water works again and she cried again, letting all the hurt she felt from her biological parents who tore them apart, the guilt for simply forgetting about him, and the anger that was directed to her real parents once again for the suffering she was subjected to as a small child go. She had kept this bottled up for so long the tears fell fast.

"Tea I didn't mean to upset you that was the last thing on my mind," said Tristan stroking her hair soothingly

"You didn't hurt me Tristan it's just that I haven't thought about him for so many years and now I cant even remember his name." she sniffled.

"Do you even know if he's alive?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"No, I don't know what happened to him after I left." Came the sad reply. The tears were brimming up again. Yugi looked directly in her eyes, shoeing her the truth and compassion in them.

"Tea after we have helped the Pharaoh re-gain his memory I promise I will help you search and re-introduce the two of you once again."

"So will I" said Tristan and Joey in unison. Tea smiled and they sat like that for a moment, drawing comfort from each other.

"I don't want to pry but why were your brother and you separated?" questioned Joey kindly, breaking the silence. He knew what it felt like been torn apart from his own sibling and how much pain Tea must be going through at the moment.

Tea looked uncertainly at them, worried about telling them about her past; the scars mentally and physically still hurt her dearly after all these years.

Clearing her throat she spoke, "Guys I want to tell you but must know that doing so will bring back painful memories and it might take a while however when I feel comfortable I will confine in you; about the story of my past.

"Tea I will never force you to say something your not comfortable with and even though I want you to know I will be patient and I know I will find out more about you when your ready." Said Tristan sincerely taking hold of her hand giving it a little squeeze letting her know he was here for her.

"You guys are truly the best friends a girl could ask for. But, we have to be up early in the morning and we all know that will just kill Joey."

"Hey!" was heard from Joey at Tea's statement causing the gang to burst into laughter. When the laughter had calmed down Tea continued

"Picking up from where I was before we were so rudely interrupted," she said cheekily causing Joey to stick his tongue out at her. "We should get this stuff downstairs so we can get rid of it." She said pointing to the demolish pile near the door.

" Fine," huffed Joey as he went to pick up the demolish pile with Tristan not far behind. Yugi descended the stairs and left Tea standing with the golden heart shaped locket in her hand. She opened it she whispered, her voice loud in the isolated room.

"I'll find you soon big bro and when I do we can be a family once again," With that she turned the light of and begun to descended the stairs. In her mind she decided that when she got to San Francisco she would buy a new chain so she could wear the pendent.

Little did she know a thousand miles take or so, a biker with blue eyes and spiky brown hair had just changed a woman's life. This woman went by the name, Mia Valentine.

* * *

Please read and review


	2. The truth comes out

**Hope you like it, it has now been beta read so it should be much better x**

* * *

"Valon are you ok?" asked Raphael, watching the normally hyper brunette sitting on the couch with a sad look on his face.

"Im fine" responded Valon quietly, not really paying attention to what Raphael said or did.

"Hmp" huffed Raphael loudly. He sat down on the sofa and looked at the depressed boy, wondering what was wrong. Before he could ask, the door swung open and a very annoyed red head strode in to the living room with a sour look on his angular face.

"What's wrong?" asked Raphael.

"That slut! That's what's wrong." snarled Alister. He fully expecting Valon to have a go with him for calling Mai a slut, but was surprised when Valon stayed silent.

"What's up with Valon?" he asked Raphael.

"I don't know" he replied looking at Valon curiously.

"You now I can hear you. I'm not as daft as I look" spat Valon, "And Alister if you ever call Mai a slut again then I will hit you" he stood up to make himself clear and left the room. Without a second word, he slammed the door to his room, indicating that he wanted to be left alone.

"If he was a girl then I would say it was the time of the month." Admitted Alister with a small chuckle. Causing Raphael to roll his eyes. He knew that when Valon was ready he would tell them what was bothering him.

"Anyways, what has she done now?" asked Raphael who after one day was already fed up with the blond biker.

"You don't want to know Ralph. Trust me, you don't wont to know," said Alister shaking his head and sitting down on the sofa.

###

That evening, the three sat together in the living room eating the meal Alister had cooked in silence. Raphael and Alister watched Valon play with his food in wonder. For Valon to not eat was a strange and inconceivable concept. Normally he could easily eat twice as much as the two of them.

"Have you ever forgotten what your siblings looked like? Or what they were named?" asked Valon out of the blue.

"No" said Alister after he got over the surprise of the peculiar question.

"Me neither" replied Raphael.

A few minutes of silence followed after the strange question of Valon's and once again he was the one to break it.

"How old were you and your brothers and sister when they died?" he asked cautiously, knowing he was on traitorous grounds.

"I was 14. Mikey was 10"

"I was 14 as well, Julian was 11 and Sonya was 7."

For the third time that night, silence erupted between the trio; a cold deadly silence that could be cut with a blunt knife.

" Were you happy… I mean was your family atmosphere a happy one?" asked Valon who was expecting to be yelled at. However received two civil answers in reply.

Raphael answered first. He told them about the fun he and his two younger siblings, mum and dad. They were wealthy and high in society, but that often meant that his father was gone for weeks missing birthdays and Christmas' continually. He reminisced wondering what it would be like not to have the money the popularity, but to just be a normal family were he could be himself and walk out on the streets without everyone point and knowing who he was.

Alister then spoke about his past, saying that before the war he his mum, dad and baby brother, Mikey, lived in a little village where everyone knew and got on well with each other. They weren't the richest family in the world, but they were ok, free from the worry about when the money would be coming in or if the meal they were eating would be the last. However when the war started everything changed his dad was sent of to war to fight for the country leaving the three of them alone. That's were money became a problem. With his father fighting no money was coming in and his mum had to start rationing things.

Then disaster struck about three months into the war when a letter came through the post informing them that their father had died in the battle and they had received a minimum of one hundred and ten pounds a week. Hardly enough to get by, let alone live as everyone was raising their prices in food market. Not long after the death of his father, he had to move into the house next door because his mum had been shot and died straight away as she was hit with two bullets one in the chest one near her left eye. A year later he and Mikey were on the street with many others stealing food so they could live. Being the eldest of them all he took the responsibility of looking after them and one by one were killed off till there was he and Mikey left. Then came that dreaded day where he placed Mikey in to the tank for safe keeping it was blown up leaving him alone in the world.

After describing their tragic events Alister spoke,

"What about you?" he said.

Taking a deep breath he began " I don't know if you know but I wasn't an only child. I had a younger sister by about a year or so. The two of us were inseparable for many reasons; one was because of my father, he was abusive beating us and stuff, been the eldest I tried to take most of the blunt trying to protect my younger sister. Then one morning my father was angry angrier then I've ever seen him. He took my sister and disappeared for three nights and days and reappeared on the fourth day alone. I asked where she was but all I got was a slap around the face or a beating that usually left me unconscious or close enough. She was 3 when she disappeared. I was 4. A week after he returned I was kicked out, literally doing my back in as well. I had no belonging or money just the clothes on my back so I turned to theft and that led me to the arms of Mother Mary, then to prison and then finally here."

"What about your mum. What did she do?" asked Raphael who was shocked at the tale that Valon had said.

"She didn't care. Reminded us on a daily bases that we were a mistake, that she never wanted us." He answered dully.

"What was your sister's name?" Alister asked finally letting the information he had been told soak in.

"Can't remember chum. It's been so long since I thought of her it took finding Mai out there alone to bring the memories back of her. I don't even know what she looked like exactly, I remember brown hair and blue eyes and that's my lot." He explained with a hint of sadness evident in his voice.

"Do you have any scars from then?" although Raphael wasn't the nosey type, believing if someone didn't want to speak about his or her past then not to push them, he wanted to be able to help his younger comrade, younger brother.

"I have lots. Physical, mental, and emotional. The first beating after my sister's disappearance haunts me now."

_4-year-old Valon sat on the floor in the living room staring at the wall. His father had come home earlier that day however his sister had not she was out there somewhere— dead or alive— she was out there. Getting to his feet he walked on over to where his father was and asked the one question he had been dying to ask since he arrived home._

"_Where is she?" he questioned, sounding braver than he felt._

"_What?" snarled his father, who was so drunk it could be smelled on his breath from a good few feet away._

"_Where is my sister?" he said louder although he was a nervous wreck inside. His stomach churned as he saw his fathers coffee brown eyes darken._

_SMACK!_

_He fell on the floor his hand cradling the stinting cheek; his eyes began to water form the force of the slap he had received. His face was numb. Feeling the python grip of his father on his arm he was heaved onto his feet and dragged in to his study. His shirt, if it could be called that, been wrenched off. His father walked around the large oak desk and opened a door. _

_Valon's eyes widened to the size of saucers. A whip, he was going to be whipped. He had never been whipped before but now he was._

"_How old are you boy" spat his father._

" _4 sir" he whimpered, his father liked to be called sir when he was been punished._

" _I say we triple that number and give you twelve whippings" and with that his first was given. It was agony his skin been torn apart more with every whip he was given. At about 7 or 8 his legs gave way landing on his knees with a thud earning him a sharp kick in the side. 9,10, 11 and 12 were quick and painful. When it was finished he laid there on the blood soaked floor in a state of wondering whether he was going to pass out or not. Hearing footsteps down the hall he heard the subtle voice of his mother._

"_Don't leave him there! He'll get more blood on the carpet," was all she had to say before she turned on her heel and walked away._

_Feeling a pair of arms under his bruised body he laid there not sure where he was been taken till he heard the door open and roughly thrown on to his bed. His father just walked away with out a care in the world, other than locating his next beer. Slowly and painfully he shifted his heavy body in to more comfortable position and the last thing he thought of before passing out was one day one day he'll find her and take revenge on his parents for what they had done._

Valon took off his top to reveal the cruelty of his father; on his muscular back were 12 whip marks. Hearing the gasps of Alister and Raphael he placed his top back on slightly embarrassed.

After one look at the clock he turned to them, said he was going to bed and disappeared up the stairs to his room.

"I… I never knew he was beaten as a child," said Alister barley over a whisper who was gob smacked at the true horror of Valon's traumatic childhood.

"Me either, he'll never feel whole till he finds out what truly happened to his beloved sister." Replied Raphael equally shocked and sadden at how much the younger man had been suffering through on his own. They sat there till late in the night just thinking about what they had heard, not talking to anyone, even each other.

In his room Valon laid there staring at the ceiling, the memory replaying itself over and over again in his mind. He knew this would be the first of many childhood memories he would not like to revisit again. He also knew he didn't have a choice. Rolling over in his bed he closed his eyes, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

**Please review, it'll make my day.**


	3. Memory 1

**Hey again, I hope you like the improved version of this chapter.**

* * *

At a run down park behind an equally run down house two young children played. A young boy with cerulean eyes and puffy star shaped hair, wearing a ripped orange t-shirt and a pair of murky brown shorts and a younger girl with equally cerulean eyes and dark brown hair, wearing a pink dress that covered her arms.

"Push me higher big brother, higher," giggled the small girl on the swing, her laughter echoing through the park in enjoyment.

"Ok sis," he cried, their accent rich and clear.

As he pushed the swing she let go, flying off the swing on to the ground. Cries of pain erupted from the girl as she landed on her face. The boy ran towards her as fast as he could, having heard his sister cry many times from the cruel hands of the man. Her body was still weak and bruised from his last onslaught.

"Hey hey sis it's ok. I'm here. Shh," he crooned, cradling her in his arms and soothing her by rubbing her back.

The girl's crying slowed, but she still clung to her older brother as her life depended on it. On many occasions he had been there while she cried, and he was the only one in her family that she could count on.

"Ok now, let me see where you're hurt," he told her gently taking her hand in his.

"My knee hurts," she sniffled wiping the back of her hand across her nose.

Lifting the bottom of her dress he looked at her legs. Many bruises covered the pale skin. Those who nothing of their life would just think that she was clumsy, but they knew it came from the man who made them there. Same with the small scar on her waist; a cigarette burn wasn't there for been clumsy. It was there cause the woman called their mother put it there. He lowered his head and kissed her knee were there was a new little scratch on her knee from her fall. The brother rubbed it better, telling her she won't need to cry no more because he had made it all better.

"Big Brother when do we have to go home?" she questioned, scared of his answer.

"When she calls for us I guess,"

Just then a woman who was tall and rail thin walked outside. In her hand was a cigarette that she brought to her yellow lips. Her pale face was tight against her skin, so tight that you could see her cheek bones the bone were here eyes are her chin stood out sharp. She looked sick. Her eyes were the same colour as the children's', but her platinum blonde hair was scruffy and dirty. Red injection jabs and scabs covered her skeletal arms. She was a drug addict, chain smoker and an alcoholic all in one. Her old pink shirt and tatty old blue jeans hung off her limp frame. Her hair was put in a bobble.

"Brats, get inside now." She cried in her witch-like voice. With that she disappeared in to the house.

"I'm scared," she whispered up to him. "I don't want to go in. I wish I was a bird,"

"I don't want to go in either, but why do you wish you was a bird?"

"Cause if I was a bird I could fly away and leave this place for ever," she whispered quietly

"I'll wish with you, that way we can fly off together. Now come on sis lets get inside," he said taking a strong grip on her hand.

He knew he'd die to save his sisters life. She was the only thing that kept him living his so-called parents hated them.

"Ok," she mumbled weakly gripping tightly to his larger hand.

Together they walked into the house, instantly spotting their father and his friends around a table. A white substance was on the table and they seemed to be sharing it equally. Even though they were both young, 2 and 3, they knew it was drugs.

"Oi, Patrick your kids are other there," Called one of the goons.

" Get out of here you scoundrels!" He yelled throwing a shoe at them; they were both thankful it was only a shoe. Their father was nothing than a low life scoundrel who cheated people out of their earned money and spent it on drugs. He was a young man with he had the same hair as the boys. His skin was like the woman's pale and tight. He, like her, was a drug addict, chain smoker and an alcoholic. Neither wanted kids, they just brought in extra money into the house. Both were an accident on a drunken night and their mother reminded them of that frequently.

"Oi Grace get the brats out of here," he yelled.

She walked in a cigarette in one hand and a needle in the other. The duo stood there still terrified of what their mother could possibly do to them.

"Whyy ccoulddn't youuu dooo iit," she slurred, informing everyone she was slightly drunk and heavily drugged up.

"I'm busy that's why, you silly cow," he thundered.

There was no love between their parents; they just lusted over each other. He had passionate affairs with prostitutes well really it was rape. They didn't believe in sex, but they preferred rape, they preferred the pain, even though they never felt the pain as usually they weren't on this planet as neither were sober.

Gripping the little girl's hair the woman pulled her out of the room, the boy running after her, face filled with worry and anger at his sister's screams. The mother just threw her into their room. As he got to the room he saw his mother slap her around the face.

Turning around she saw him, and his entire body froze. His mother scared him, scared him so much. As she walked out of the door his eyes moved to his tear stricken sister, and never noticed what his mother was about to do until his sister screamed, but it was too late. With a powerful kick she booted him in the middle of his back, just a bit higher than were his kidneys were. He was dizzy with pain and he fell to the ground. The door closed behind him. He heard his sister crawl up to him and touch his face. He looked up at her and was her wide eyes filled with worry. He tried to smile to reassure her.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" She asked laying on the floor looking into his eyes.

"We will one day sis one day, and we'll make it out alive," he said looking into her eyes." I hope," he said under his breath. Thankfully she never heard that.

In different parts of the world, a boy and a girl awoke startled by the dream they had both had. Their past had never appeared for many years. And that dream was one of many to come. Neither of them knew they both had the same dream. But their worlds were soon going to change drastically. Cause both Tea and Valon were embarking on a very emotional journey.

* * *

**You may have noticed that Valon says Tea was 3 and he was 4 but Tea say's they were 2 and 3 instead. The actual age she was taken is 2 and 3, but Valon does think that the age he believes she disappeared at is the age, everything will be explained later on. **

**Please Please Review.**


	4. Tears in San Francisco

**Right this chapter has finally been edited :) and i hope you all like it! **

* * *

Tears in San Francisco

"You know I still can't believe we're in San Francisco," said Joey as he peered out of the limo window. It had been two days since the gang had learnt about Tea's past, older brother, and origins. They had yet to absorb the information completely, but so far they were doing an okay job of not making it hard on her.

"I mean just look at all the stores! A pizza store, a pharmacy, a jewellery store-"

"Can we stop here? I want to get a new chain for my locket," Tea suddenly asked.

"Sure thing Tea," replied Yugi.

"Yo, driver, pull over here," called Tristan. The driver did, nodded and pulled over. Clambering out of the limo, the group of four walked over to the store. The front shop window was full of rings, bracelets, and necklaces.

"Do you think they'll have chains?" Tea asked the group uncertainly. The locket was clenched tightly in her fist.

"Most likely. What Jewellery shop doesn't do chains?" Joey said confidently as he walked into the shop. The others followed behind him.

Inside, the shop was much bigger than at first; at least 23x23feet. A woman wearing a lilac suit in her mid-thirties stood behind the counter. Her hair was platinum blonde and her eyes were amber. The look on her face was welcoming and the four walked over to her.

"Hello, and welcome to Jewels For You. How may I help you?" Her voice was cheery.

"Hi, erm, I was wondering if you had locket chains?" Tea asked her.

"Of course dear." She said walking over to the far side of the counter and unlocked the cabinet there. From it, she took out a board that I had dozens of chains on it. Still smiling, she walked back over to Tea, Joey, Yugi and Tristan and placed the board in front of them.

"Now what type of chain are you looking for?" she looked back up at Tea.

"I was hoping for a gold one, but it needs to be able to fit this," Tea held out the locket and laid it on the counter. The lady picked up the locket after a quick inspection she handed it back to Tea and glanced down at the board. Running her fingers over the chains, she took off 5 chains. They were all gold and could fit the locket.

"These are the sizes we have; 16, 18 and 21 inches."

"I usually take a 16 inch chain when I wear other necklaces," she told the lady. Hearing this, the storeowner placed three chains back on the board and then spread the remaining two out. The one closer to Joey was a simple chain, gold and thin. The clasp on the back was a simple hook style and easy to get on. The one closer to Yugi was similar; however, the chain was a little thicker.

"Would it be alright if I tried each chain on the locket to see which feels best?" Tea asked the woman. She nodded, and Tea picked the thicker chain first. She poked the chain through the hole on the locket and pulled it all the way through. Fastening it behind her neck, she let the necklace hang. It hung loosely on her chest; not too high up nor too low down. It was the right size. She then unclasped it and took the locket off the chain. Picking up the thinner chain, she did the exact same as she did before. The chain hung the same as the other one.

"Which one do you want Tea?" Yugi asked her. He watched her take the thinner chain off and then places it back on the counter.

"I'd like the thicker one, please," she told the lady behind the counter. Smiling at Tea, she picked up the thicker chain and placed it in a black velvet bag that had the words Jewels For You on it in a fancy white script.

Handing the bag to Tea, she said

"That'll be 25$ please," Taking out her purse, Tea handed the woman the money and picked up the chain. "Have a nice day," the woman called to their retreating backs. The four of them climbed back into the limo and they set off again. In the limo, Tea took out the chain and threaded it through the small hoop on the locket then placing it around her neck. They sat quietly for a few moments.

"Yugi do you think those biker punks and the tape Pegasus sent us are matched?" Tristan asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he sounded pretty urgent and couldn't tell us much on the tape in case somebody got hold of it remember, so I assume he meant them." Yugi said.

"Yeah, have you noticed something rather similar about this?" Joey asked them. When they shot him confused looks, he continued. "Well Pegasus trapped people's souls in cards, the Big 5, tried to steal our bodies; Marik trapped us in the shadow realm. We either have to fight not to lose our bodies or souls or have our bodies and souls stolen from us." He explained.

"I never thought of that, wonder why," mused Tea. Looking at the boys who were thinking about what Joey had said.

"I think, it's because they can kill us without committing murder," Tristan joked causing everyone else to smile.

"Tristan I don't think it's to kill us. What could we have possibly done to deserve their eagerness to get rid of us?" Tea asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer. She was right; he just stuck his tongue out at her.

"They need a hobby!" Joey stated out of nowhere.

Smiling, at him Yugi said "Joey I think this is their hobby."

A sudden look of realization appeared on the blonde who blushed. The limo became quiet as everyone was lost to their thoughts. Tea looked out of the window and begun to think back to the dream she had last night. Unfortunately it never once said her brother's name. But the vivid image of the park, the house and their parents made her skin crawl. Now she was much older she never understood why they never aborted them both it would have saved so much less hassle. One thing that still was fresh in her mind was: she said she wanted to be a bird so she could get away from the vile place. She had left not as a bird but as a human, even though she was free and far away from them horrid people she had left behind the most precious thing in the world to her: her brother.

Tears forces their way to the corners of her eyes as a feeling of nausea pervaded her body. The guilt she felt for leaving him overwhelmed her. Looking down at her hand, she wasn't surprised to see it shaking. Closing her eyes she saw another part of her dream. Her brother had been kicked violently to the ground and couldn't get up. At the time she believed everything he said and when he said he'd be fine she had believed him. He however was lucky if the kick had been any lower he would have passed out from the force on his kidneys.

The water overflowed onto her lap and was instantly recognized by Joey.

"Tea what's a matter?" he asked as soon as he saw the tears fall. This got the attention of Yugi and Tristan. Shaking her head, she couldn't get the words out of her mouth as once again she began to sob uncontrollably. Yugi quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close while her body shuck. A look of uncertainty was evident on the boy's faces. Taking a deep breath she looked at the boys tearfully.

"I – I had a b-bad d-d-dream last night, I-it was a-a memory-y of s-some th-ing that happened when I… was younger," she stuttered through her tears. Yugi tightened her grip on her and pulled in to another hug. Tristan maneuvered his way next to her and hugged the back of her, whereas Joey sat and placed a comforting hand on her shaking knee. When she had finally begun to calm down she told them about the dream, stammering everyone once in a while. More tears fell as she spoke. Once she finished, the sobs that once racked through her came back. Openly sobbing, she swayed backwards and forwards, as her cries got louder and louder.

None of the boys moved they were frozen in sheer shock. They had a feeling Tea had an abusive past when she struggled to tell them why she had been taken from her brother. Joey could sympathies with her the most - he himself know what it was like to be unwillingly taken away from his sister and understood what she was going through.

Tea had begun to calm down but the look of sadness in her eyes saddened the boys even more " I feel so guilty though" she sniffled rubbing her eyes that had turned red from the crying she had done. "I got away from them, he didn't he had to suffer on his own," her body shuck a little more as silent tears fell from her eyes.

"Tea, I may have not known your brother but I know that he would not have wanted you to suffer anymore. If he is anything like I was for my sister, he would have made sure you were safe before he was," Joey told her looking directly in her eyes. She nodded her head as a single tear ran down her face.

"I never got to say goodbye," she said barely over a whisper.

"Sometimes in life you don't always get to say goodbye," Yugi told her, gripping tightly to her hand giving it a squeeze.

"But he knew you loved him, and you know he loved you," Tristan said smiling at her. She nodded her head again.

Rummaging through his jacket pocket with a goofy grin, he looked to Tea and said "Tissue" holding out the said item in his hand. Laughing a little, she took the tissue and cleaned her face and blew her nose. Joey's faced grimaced "You can keep it as well," laughing at what he said; her eyes finally showed a sign of happiness.

"Thank you guys," she said appreciatively, looking at them with a smile that could warm the hearts of a cold man.

"What are friends for?" Tristan said, and the others agreed.

* * *

**Please review, now that it has been updated :)**


	5. Watching the Duel

**First off I want to make a huge apology to everyone who had read the fourth chapter and this one believing I had these two beta read. However I'm very stupid and after realising my major mistake and stupidity I have realised I haven't. This one is now been beta'd. I will put the fourth one up as soon as I get it back. You will hopefully find that thid chapter is much better. **

**Sorry for being really silly. Hope you alll forgive moi x**

* * *

Watching the Duel.

"Where's Alister, chum?" Valon asked as he walked in to the lounge, seeing Raphael reading on the sofa.

"He's gone off to Duellist Kingdom to duel Kaiba," Raphael replied, turning back to the book he was reading. He had bought To Kill A Mockingbird while they were in Domino before they stole the Egyptian God cards. This was the first time he had the chance to sit down and read it. He was so far on the most famous scene of the book; the court scene where Tom Robinson had been accused of raping a white girl known as Mayella Ewell.

" Why'd 'e just leave wi' out tellin' me 'e wa' goin'? 'E could loose his soul and I'd never get to say bye" spat Valon angrily, but his eyes told a different story. He had also done research on Seto Kaiba, not nearly as much as his partner, but he was not daft enough to truly believe Kaiba was a bad duellist. Hell, the man had been number one before Yugi Moto came and knocked him down.

Turning his head to the side, Raphael looked at the brunette.

"Valon he's duelled many people before and didn't tell you where he was going. Why does it bother you?" The blonde had a feeling this could have something to do with what Valon had shared a few days before.

"Well, Kaiba's a strong duellist th' strongest Alister's ever faced, 'e could lose. Kaiba was th' number one duellist in th' world for a long time, but Alister wasn't," he told him but under his breath he mumbled, "I don't wanna to lose 'im."

Unfortunately for him, Raphael had heard his mumble and sighed, raking his hand through his choppy blonde locks.

"Valon, sit down," Raphael ordered him, a fatherly tone coming out. Valon did as he was told and cocked his head to look at Raphael. "You care about him. I know you're scared you're going to lose him because he's like a brother to you and you don't want the same thing that happened to your sister happen to him—" Valon jumped up in rage before giving him the chance to finish. His sister was a sticky subject.

"How dare y'u mention that!" he yelled, his anger boiling over. "I only 'ave one sibling 'nd is not you or Alister. Your just a chum and nothing more. I'll never replace 'er, never y'u 'ear me?" his voice bellowing loudly; his skin flushed and his eyes slit, but in his eyes there was something the anger masked. There was sorrow and hurt, confusion and betrayal. " Valon, I never meant replacing –"

" Don't say it," he whispered in a deadly tone, scaring the 6"2' inches of pure muscle. Knowing there was nothing more that could be said Raphael nodded and left it at that.

Just then, the Orichalcos flashed, signalling that Dartz wanted to see them. Looking at each other they headed down the corridor to where the Great Room was. Waiting to be called, they stood behind the huge pillars concealing them from view.

"Raphael, Valon" drawled the voice standing in the room. In front of them stood a man in closed white and blue robes, a high collar, shoulder pads and cuffed wrists. He had knee length aquamarine hair that was tied at his waist. His eyes were the most unusual part, even more obscure than his hair. His left iris was pure gold, where as the right was a shocking green. The colour of the Orichalcos.

"My lord," Raphael bowed, and Valon following his lead.

"Valentine has rid us of Pegasus. The Pharaoh and his friends will arrive today. I want you to go and meet them," with that, Dartz waved his hand, dismissing them.

This had been over two hours ago, now the two males stood on the balcony watching the duel that had only just started.

"I really don't like her," Raphael commented out of the blue.

"Y'u don't 'ave to like 'er chum. No one is makin' y'u."

"Where you find her anyways?" asked Raphael as Mai delivered another pity line.

"Din't I ever tell ya?" asked Valon, but Raphael shook his head. "Oh, well I wa' drivin' by this alley an' I just saw 'er outta corner of mi mirror, well I pulled over, took one look and thought, Wow that Shelia is fit. Asked 'er what was up and she told mi she was a terrible duellist and wan'ed to be the best, but 'er so-called friends had just ditched her. Well I thought Pretty thing like 'er, a bad duellist? Surly not. So I duelled 'er and of co'rse I won. Well she fell to the ground feelin' weak. Felt mighty sorry for 'er I did and told 'er I could 'elp if she took mi hand, and she did." He explained to the blonde. The argument from before seemed like it had never happened.

"Still don't like her,"

"Like I said chum, y'u don't 'ave to like 'er. I just wish Alister and y'u would leave 'er be," he said looking down.

Raphael said nothing but smiled at him. True, he didn't like little Miss-Know-It-All and he was pretty sure he never would, but he could put up with her for Valon's sake. For now.

As the duel progressed, Joey showed the promise of fighting back. Valon quickly lost interest and his focus changed to the cheerleaders. The first person to catch his eye was the Pharaoh. He was just what Valon remembered; tall, bossy, with spiky weird coloured hair, and the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. The kid was rather annoying in his opinion, but hey, nobody was as perfect as him. Right.

His eyes travelled to the second male of the group. He was taller than the Pharaoh and a strange style of hair. A large spike at the front. Valon chuckled slightly as the image of a rhinoceros appeared in his head. He didn't recall the man with a big mouth and strange hair, but he knew his name had been spoken. However, as he was not a duellist the name had not been retained.

However, who really caught his attention was the girl. She looked oddly familiar for some reason, but he could not place why. He was nearly 100 percent sure he had never seen her before, but in the back of his mind he was questioning himself. She stood at 5"6' inches although the shoes she wore where several inches think, causing Valon to believe she was a remarkable few inches shorter. What made him more curious were her eyes. They were bright sea-blue like the Australian water.

He disliked the girl instantly.

When she looked in to her he saw two people. The first his baby sister, the only person he ever cared about, the second, his bitch of a mother. The woman he despised more than anyone in the world. Just thinking about her made his blood boil.

Sighing, he looked back at the girl. She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned her gaze from the duel and looked up at him. Her eyes met his and both stared at each other with the same emotion. Emptiness; like there was something missing. Shaking the feeling of connection, he looked back at the duel. He held no concern over what could have happened to her. He didn't think he even know her name.

"Joey, letting Mai win will do nothing to save her! You have to fight and brake the seal, it's the only way to save Mai!" Tea cried to Joey. Joey looked back at Tea and smiled, but when he turned his head to face Mai the look he had sent to Tea had disappeared. It had now become strong and challenging.

"Okay Mai you want a duel, lets duel."

"Wheeler, if you haven't been paying attention, I'll fill you in. We've been duelling for the last 10 minutes," she spat.

"You never even answered my question from before, Mai. Why did you join them Grease Monkeys?"

"Oi! Wheeler, us Grease Monkeys c'n 'ear you 'no'!" yelled Valon, scowling at the blonde.

Joey said nothing to them and turned to Mai who was telling them everything that had happened from when Valon had found her, to joining Dartz and hating Joey. Throughout her speech, Tea listened closely and felt saddened about the tale. Not because of what Mai thought, but about how her big brother had done the same thing in her dream.

She quickly became fed up with the constant moaning.

"Mai you don't know what abandoned is like! So stop standing there pitying yourself! We gave you our numbers; you could have called us anytime! But you wouldn't, because you wanted us to call you. We don't have to spend every waking minute thinking of you. Well your th' one tha' ran off wi out a care in th' world, so stop pityin' your self and grow up! Some people's lives are far worse than yours," yelled Tea, eyes blazing. As the speech became more emotional to her, her accent deepened and her native accent emerged. From above, Valon missed this but Mai did not. Scowling at her strangely, Mai turned her attention back to the duel. 10 minutes later Mai began to show signs of weakness and Raphael get bored.

"At this rate we'll be having her soul to give to the Great Beast instead of Wheelers."

"Don't sa' tha', she's one of us," Valon snapped, turned his head back to Mai just in time to hear what she had said. With a growl he jumped off the balcony. Raphael grunted "Valon", but it had no effect.

"With this fragment' of th' Orichalcos I break th' Seal!" yelled the falling boy. His fisted hand hit the seal and the stone ring on his finger exploded, knocking both Joey and Mai unconscious. He landed and cradled Mai's body in his arms, masking the pain in his arm from the fall.

"What you think your doing Valon?" snapped Raphael as he saw the boy cradle the woman in his arms.

"I couldn' le' 'er go back Raph, I couldn't."

"Well Master Dartz won't be impressed. C'mon" Raphael heaved the girl in to his arms and the two disappeared in smoke, leaving the Pharaoh and his cheerleaders to deal with their unconscious friend.

* * *

**Please review, all reviews get ice-cream in your fav flavour x**


	6. Memory 2

I know it has been ages since I last updated this but here you go, special thanks to my Beta Bookfanx100 for this chapter, so enjoy and dont forget to review!

* * *

_Memory 2_

_"Big brother, what is your favourite and least favourite colour?" asked the young girl, walking along the back streets of Australia. The mid-day sun was beating down hard on the young children and they were taking cover in the shade whenever possible._

_"Erm, blue as my favourite, but my least has to be red! I hate red!" he told her, taking her hand._

_"Why do you hate red but love blue?" she asked him sweetly, swinging their held hands._

_"I hate red because it's the colour of blood and it also looks like anger and hatred. I love blue because it's the colour of our eyes and the sky and sea. The sky and sea are free with nothing holding them back, like I wish we could be," he finished softly, pulling her closer to him as they entered the busy street._

_"Oh I wish I was free like …"_

_"Like a bird," he whispered. For a moment their conversation was lost in the fervor of the city. _

_"Val, where are we going?" she asked as she hurried beside him._

_"We're going this way, I want to introduce to this nice man I met, but you must promise me! You cannot tell him they hurt us or he might take us away from them."_

_"But isn't that what we want big brother, be away from them?" she asked, confused. She had always wanted to be free from them and here was their chance. Why did her big brother not want to?_

_"Because if he took us away from them, then we could be split up," he told her. She gasped in shock and her eyes filled with tears at the idea of been separated from her best friend._

_"I won't say anything big brother, I promise!" He smiled down at his sister and kissed her head. _

_They turned another corner and walked past an expensive, at least to them, clothing store. They continued down the road until they got to a tall building with six windows and a large red door. They climbed the steep steps until they reached the over-head shelter creating a patch of shade; he knocked on the door. From where they were stood the outdoors looked beautiful, nothing like back home. They waited for a minute until the door opened and a large black man in a pair of dark trousers and a dark shirt appeared._

_"Ah, hello my boy. I see you brought your sister this time," he said in a slow drawl._

_"Yes sir," he said, showing confidence, but a slight tremor betrayed his nerves._

_"Come in you two," he said kindly, opening the door wider. Cautiously, Tea followed her brother and the man into the house, still holding steadfastly to his her brother's hand._

_"How old are you young lady?" he asked, kneeling down so he was nearly her size._

_"I'm three, mister," she said timidly, moving closer to Valon for protection._

_"Wow, well aren't you a big girl," he said, smiling kindly at her, "Would you like a sweetie?" he asked offering her the bowl of jelly babies._

_Giving him a large toothy smile, she took one of the sweets and popped it in her mouth._

_"What do you say to the mister, sis?" Valon asked her._

_"Thank you, mister," she said. Turning to Valon, she smiled guiltily. "I forgot."_

_The man laughed and introduced himself as Jonathon Higgins, a qualified Sydney lawyer._

_"Mr Jonathon, what does a lawyer do?" Tea asked in her child curiosity._

_"A lawyer is somebody that works to put bad people in prison to keep others safe," he told her. The little girls mind suddenly brought forth the images of her mother and father in their heads._

_"Do you take mummies and daddies too?" she asked, completely forgetting what Valon had told her not to talk about. Valon's reaction was rapid and a look of fear passed into his cerulean eyes._

_"Sometimes, if mummy's and daddy's are not nice to their children and they hurt them we take them to a place called court. If they are proven to be bad parents then the children are taking away from them and put into care," he told her, his eyebrows buried in a knot of confusion as to why a young girl would be asking questions like that. Before he could get the chance to think it through, Valon stood up, breaking his concentration. _

_"We have to go or mum will be wondering where we are," Valon said quickly looking sharply at his sister glaring. "Sorry we couldn't stay longer but all the talk on mums reminded me I didn't tell her we were here," he said covering his tracks. Jonathon smiled down at them, gave each child a chocolate biscuit and left the house, saying goodbye._

_They walked in silence until they got to their street, when Valon stopped and looked at Tea. "I told you not to say anything about them before we entered that house, and you did! You could have gotten us separated from each other!"_

_"Why Val? What's care?" She hadn't gotten to ask the man the question._

_"I think it's a place where children go when they have no mums and dads and then other adults come and chose which kid they want. Sometimes adults only want one kid and that kid has to go and leave their brother or sister behind," he told her. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he remembered hearing his parents talk about it._

_Her eyes suddenly filled with tears as she realised what she nearly did. "I-I'm S-sssorry," she cried clinging on to her brother, sobbing into his shoulder._

_"Shh, it's alright. You didn't, we're still together c'mon now shh," he soothed, trying to calm her down. Eventually she stopped crying and they snuck into their house without being noticed. Sitting in their bedroom, he turned to his sister._

_"What's your favourite colour?"_

_Giggling she looked at him and said, "I love pink, but I don't like red either,"_

_"Same reason?" She nodded her head, and snuggled up to him._

_"I love you," she whispered. He smiled and kissed the top of her head._

_"I love you too sis,"_

"What the hell!" gasped Tea as she woke from shock after another dream of her past. She held her breath not to awake her eyes, she recalled the events of the dream. What stuck out most was the name Val. "Val," she whispered to herself, clutching her locket.

"D-did ya say somet Tea?" mumbled Yugi.

"Oh no sorry, Yugi, just go back to sleep. It's fine," she replied, realizing she had woken him from his slumber. Nodding his head, he laid back down, closing his eyes and fell back asleep instantly.

Groaning, she lay back down, knowing sleep was not going to come easy for her after the dream. Sighing, she rolled over and closed her eyes, still holding on to the necklace.

On the other side of San Francisco, Valon lay awake. Like Tea, he also had the dream, but keeping him awake was the dull light and image of Mother Mary standing in his room. Rubbing his eyes trying to awaken himself, he stared at her.

The image suddenly spoke; the only words spoken were "She is still out there," as soon as she spoke she disappeared.

"No more hot chocolates before bed!" he told himself sternly, "First dreams of the past and now images of the dead," But he couldn't ignore the fact that he had dreamt that Mother Mary been here and the dreams were telling him something. _She's still out there?_ She couldn't have meant his sister could she? No, that was impossible, and plus, all the thinking he was doing begun to make his head hurt. Groaning, he fell back on to his bed and tried to find sleep.


	7. Valon's Discovery

**I'm back, two months in a row I've updated this chapter. It has been beta read by my amazing beta Bookfanx100, definetly the best chapter in the story so far.**

* * *

Valon's discovery

Raphael had been right when he said Master Dartz would not have been impressed with Valon's actions. Not only had his master been angry, so had Mai. Valon had suffered with a broken arm and Alister, well Alister was pissed off for a number of reasons. Foremost, for not capturing Kaiba's soul and taking revenge, but also because Mai had kept her soul. So, none of the bikers were very happy about the events of the day.

Mai, who was in an especially bad mood, was contemplating her duel, trying to figure out just where it went wrong. She could remember the whole duel, but for some reason, she kept coming back to Tea's little monologue.

"_Mai you don't know what abandoned is like, so how can you stand there pitying yourself. We gave you our numbers why didn't you ever call us, I'll tell you why, because you wanted us to call you: you wanted us to spend every waking minute thinking of you. Well your th' one tha' ran off wi out a care in th' world abart us, stop pityin' your sen and grow up some people's lives are far worse than yours," _

She hadn't liked Tea when they first met (as the annoying cheerleader that blew her top at the slightest honest advice, it was hard to like her) but as the group accepted her more through Battle City she had bonded with the only girl. They hadn't had a lot in common, but what they had was enough. Still, she couldn't shake the accident when she was screaming at her; the start of her friendship speech was her typical high pitched schoolgirl voice but as she continued and got more worked up her accent began to change. She hadn't pronounce her words like she normally did, she sounded somewhat Australian.

But how could she be from Australia? It was silly; she didn't have the tanned skin that they have. Of course, her eyes drifted towards Valon, she realized that he also didn't have the skin colour they had.

"Valon?" Her questioning tone had paused the three male's conversation. All were surprised that she hadn't snapped or made a scene.

"Ye' Mai?" Mai frowned; his accent was similar to Tea's that day.

"Why is your skin pale even though you lived in Australia?" The trio of males glanced at one another each thinking the same thing. Puzzled on how to explain what the woman in front of him, he thought about the best way to explain without being insulting.

"Y'u see Mai us Aussies 'ave th' same colour as th' rest of y'u fo'ks but th' sun changes' th' colour of a're skin. I've lived away from the hot sun of Australia for quite some time so mi skin has lightened leaving mi a faint glo'."

Mai nodded her head and thought about what he said. Could Tea really be from Australia? She looked at Valon, once more staring at him hard, which didn't go unnoticed by the three males who were staring at her rather peculiarly. His hair she _was_ the exact same colour as Tea's, but that couldn't mean anything. Lots of people had dark brown hair. His eyes were the exact same shade as Tea's, she had looked down at the girl often enough to know the colour of her eyes, a deep rich blue, the colour of the ocean. Their noses were different but their mouths were similar, the same shape, though his were thicker.

"Mai, wha' ya lookin' at?" he asked her nervously.

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she tilted her head and looked at him. "You wouldn't believe me if I tell you this, but you look remarkably like Gardner."

"Who?"

"She's the female cheerleader isn't she?" Raphael boomed out. He himself looked closely at his Aussie companion and could see where Mai had got the idea from.

Valon snorted and stormed away from the table without any explanation but stood outside the door listening to what the other three were saying.

"You see Mai, Valon's past isn't overly cheerful. She may look a little like him but he doesn't want to think that because he once had a sister. He can't remember her name or anything. He finally admitted to me this morning he'd been having dreams of his past and his sister was there, early this morning he had awoke from a dream and in front of his bed was Mother Mary," Alister's head swivelled around to face Raphael at lightning speed staring at him hard. Mai looked at him shocked, she had heard of Mother Mary once after asking Valon when she first joined how he ended up here. He had talked about a woman called Mother Mary, a nun and the only person who cared about him. After asking about his parents, his personality switched quickly and told her never to mention them again. She hadn't and to this day she didn't dare. The news of Valon having a sister was startling but inside of her the feeling in her stomach wouldn't settle.

"Mother Mary told him she was still out there but he doesn't know who the she is, and I think he's afraid to find out." From the outside the kitchen Valon scoffed he wasn't scared to find out he just didn't want to find out after searching the 'she' was his bitch of a mother.

"Did you hear her voice when she lectured me about pitying myself when I was duelling Wheeler?" Raphael frowned. He had been too high up to hear her accent but he heard the words and what the girl said seemed to make sense. Mai had seemed to expect them to give everything up for her and when they didn't she felt betrayed.

"Her accent changed, it was like listening to Valon talk, hard to understand as her words mixed, she had an Australian accent!" Alister and Raphael looked at one another not quite believing the words coming out of the blonde's mouth.

"Look Valentine, I'm pretty sure Gardner is not Australian nor does she have any connection with Valon. If she did he would have known, or at least he would have said she looked familiar and he hasn't, now give it a rest." Alister's words were harsh, but they had stopped Valon's heart cold. All he could think about was how many times during the duel he had thought she looked familiar but it was impossible. He needed a lie down.

Raphael and Alister left Mai to her thoughts in the kitchen. She was sure what she had heard was Australian, and thinking back she realized that whenever Tea was tired or upset her pronunciation was slightly off. But Tea hated Australia. She had told Mai herself one night on Kaiba's blimp…

_"And this photo is when I travelled to Bombay," Tea looked at the picture that Mai had handed her; it was beautiful and the young blonde was obviously enjoying her time by the look on her face. "The one place I've always wanted to visit however," Tea looked at her questioningly waiting for her to continue. "Is Australia."_

_"No you don't, Mai. It's an awful place that I despise!" Tea's voice was harsh and her eyes were slits. Mai had never seen her like this and was shocked at the brunette's fiery reply._

_Not daring to ask why she despised it, she asked, _

_"Have you ever been?" She was uncertain whether or not she wanted to know the answer._

_"When I was young," her reply was to the point but Mai could tell there was something deeper something that was bothering the girl._

_"You want to talk about it? You know girl to girl?" She was trying to be daring, but she could see the emotional battle the younger girl was fighting and she wished she had never said she wanted to visit Australia._

_"Look Mai when I was young I was in Australia and something happened and I don't want to talk about it I just want to forget. I've never told anyone and I don't intend to start now," Mai knew that the lads had no idea either why Tea hated Australia so going to them for answers was out of the question._

_"Ok but Tea if you ever need someone then you can come to me," Tea smiled up at her gratefully and the two girls changed conversation._

"Oh Mai, why didn't you pressure her into getting the information, maybe this would all make more sense," she mumbled under her breath. Both Valon and Tea had the same type of personality: loud and defensive but playful. She just couldn't shake the idea that Valon and Tea could be related. She distinctly remembered Raphael saying that Valon couldn't remember his sister's name. So dragging it out of him wouldn't help because it wasn't even in him. It frustrated her that there was nothing she could do about her theory.

Upstairs, Valon lay in his bed listening to the music; he couldn't shake off all the things Mai had said. He had recognised the girl but he didn't know how. Her eyes, they reminded him of his precious little sister as well as his mother. But lots of girls have blue eyes, they're not an uncommon colour by any means. He was over thinking this he just knew it. His sister was somewhere, somewhere in Australia she had to be!

He flopped on to his stomach, screaming into his pillow though his screams soon changed to sobs – sobs that racked through his body. He hated not knowing, he wishes he knew her name, he could at least have something to go on. He had nothing that could remind him of it. The memories had become the only source of knowledge he had. The last memory he had, she was three he had to admit she was cute at that age.

The sobs subsided replaced by fear and anger. If she was cute when she was three, what on Earth would she look like now that she was – 16. The image of his sister, or how he had imagined her to look like, was being felt up in his head. Growling he punched his pillow. His baby sister was out there and there'd be men showing an interest in her and he couldn't defend her.

"I'd know 'er name if someone said it." He rested his head against the wall and sighed. There was no harm in asking Mai Gardner's first name, he thought but wasn't sure. If she was his sister he couldn't just run up to her and tell her, what would Master Dartz say if he found out? If she was, his life would become so much more complicated, she'd hate him. The realisation hit him. Hit him hard. His sister would hate him if he knew what he had been doing. Playing with the green ring on his finger he for the first time looked at the gem in disgust. What was he doing?

Forcing himself off the bed, he walked to the door. There was no harm in asking Mai really, what was the worst thing that could happen? He headed down the stairs and walked into the room and sat on the sofa. All three had looked up when he had walked in but no one said a word. The room was silent and not a nice silent where you can relax. More like an uncomfortable, fidgety who's-gonna-explode-first silence.

"Mai?" he ventured quietly.

"Valon?"

"What is- what's Gardner's first name?" Mai's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't really be hearing what she thought she heard. She looked at the two men who were also shocked, but their eyes showed apprehension.

"Her first name is Tea. Why?" she nearly slapped herself when she heard her say "why". But Valon was having a different feeling, he felt dizzy it was all coming back to him, the years in the playground, the screams of pain from his sister, all the nicknames, T and Val, it all just clicked.

_"Why were you called Valon, Val?" she asked him, sweetly looking up from her doll._

_"I don't know. I guess it was the first thing they thought of," he told her shrugging his shoulders, "Why was you called Tea?"_

_"I know that! I once asked her why and she said it was cause she didn't like tea _(said like the drink) _and she didn't want a child, she said she pronounced it differently because when she was forced to tell people what her name was she couldn't say Valon and Tea" her expression saddened a little. Seeing this he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him._

_"I wish we could get rid of them, Val," she whispered silently._

_"So do I, but you know I'll always be there for you Tea and no matter where I am, I'll be here," he pointed to where her heart was and smiled._

"Valon? Valon can you hear us?"

Opening his eyes, he saw Alister, Raphael, and Mai staring down on him. Looking around, he groaned. "Wha' wha' 'appened?" Attempting to sit up, he saw the worried faces continue to stare at him.

"You see Valon, when Mai said Gardner's name you just stood there for a while and then passed out," Raphael was sure from his reaction that Tea Gardner was his sister. "Valon is – is she –you know…" he couldn't finish his sentence he didn't want to upset or anger the youngest biker.

"Yup Chum," he felt empty probably from the shock but the look of shock on the other three's face was enough to say he wasn't the only one surprised.

"Are you sure?" Alister finally asked.

"Definitely, as soon as Mai said 'er name it all came rushin' back, th' past, then I 'ad this memory and it wa mi and 'er, she asked mi why I wa' called Valon, and I asked 'er why she wa' called Tea," he looked down at the ring and wanted to cry but grown men don't cry. He had allowed himself upstairs but in public, no chance. Raphael followed his eye direction and sighed placing a comforting hand on his shoulders he spoke. "Now what?" He was at a lost not knowing what to do.

"I dunno," Valon finally mumbled.

* * *

**Gasp so Valon now knows everything. Tea is his sister but she doesn't know her big brother is the soul capturing villian. I'll like plenty of reviews pleaseee. Keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

**If Valon and Tea are your favourite couple; try reading two of my other stories that share this pairing. Secret Love and Star Crossed Lovers.**

**But if Tea and Kaiba is your fav; then you should definetly give 3 Year Old Seto read.**


	8. Truth Revealed

**I'm back, and I know it's been awhile since I have updated this and I'm not sure how good this chapter is but please be nice. This chapter has a few clues to why she was in Japan and what the next chapters are going to be like. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Truth Revealed 

"Go fish," Tea had been sat playing the same game with the three boys for an hour now and the constant saying of go fish was slowly driving her mad. She had lost 16 games out of 22 and was sure Joey was cheating but her mind had drifted off. The name from her dream was another sign to lead her to her brother. Val, an unusual name but it warmed her insides. Now she remembered saying his name when she was young but also remembered crying his name every night when she had moved in with the Gardner's. He was the one person she truly missed; it didn't matter if she had told Jonathon about her parents it didn't stop them from being split apart. There is times when she wished she never left her room that night, she may have still been with her beloved brother.

The questions then started to roll in, what if he hated her for leaving? Would he listen to the reason she was forced out of the country? How did her parents afford the flight to Japan and back? Does he miss her? Hell does he remember her? Her mind wouldn't rest.

"Tea! Tea are you alright?" she was shaken out of her thoughts by Tristan's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine but I think I'm going to go for a run to clear my head, carry on the game without me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," smiling back at them she said goodbye and walked outside. They had taken room with Professor Hawkins and Rebecca after Joey's duel with Mai. The Professor had lost his laboratory because of the doom boys, and the group were left camping in a caravan. It wasn't the most ideal accommodation but it served its purpose. Starting with a steady jog she tried to piece the random thoughts together. She was so focused on her memories that she never heard the four bikers approaching.

"It's weird after all this time I never knew she had a brother," Mai muttered watching the young girl run. "I knew she was strong willed but never did I expect her to be so secretive, she is much stronger than I first realised."

"There is many things you never learn about a person," said Raphael, but he wasn't looking at Tea, his gaze was on the brunette beside him, who was staring at the running girl.

"You ready Valentine?" Alister said. With a nod she slowly drove the bike down the hill careful not to make too much noise so she didn't startle her. On flat land she drove faster towards Tea before glancing behind her to see the boys had hidden themselves out of view. Taking a deep breath she sped up and drove towards her.

Because of the noise Tea heard the bike coming towards her and froze in fear. Cursing her foolishness for not staying in the caravan where she was safe, she plucked up as much strength and courage as she could muster and ran. She knew she'd never out run the rider on the bike. But she would give herself as much distance as she could.

Mai rode the bike till she was just behind Tea; shaking her head she swerved the bike to stop the girl from running any further.

"You know it's never pleasant to run away from company Gardner."

Her eyes widened when she heard the clear American accent, "Mai what are you doing here?" The anger she felt came out in her words.

"I've come to ask you something," Even though she agreed to speak to Tea, she had no idea how to bring up the topic,"

"What is it?" she scowled at the blonde wondering if the three other bikers were near.

"At the duel you mentioned being abandoned and as you spoke your accent begun to change. It changed to an accent I am quite familiar with. But what I want to know is why did you sound Australian?" Mentally Mai slapped her forehead, she already knew the reason she spoke with an Australian accent.

"If you must know I was raised in Australia for a few years before I moved, I guess I still have a bit of an accent," she chose to ignore the part about being abandoned.

"Okay, well I need to tell you something and I'm sure you won't believe me,"

Rolling her eyes she urged Mai to continue.

"I know who your brother is." Tea's face fell before hardening with anger.

"How dare you! How dare you! So you may have found out I once had a brother but standing there and saying you know him is a cruel thing to say Mai!" she cried raising her hand to hit her. Mai saw this and quickly stepped back before her face met her hand.

"I'm not lying, just hear me out!"

"Fine but get talking," she knew inside of her that she wanted Mai to tell her that she knew who her brother was but she felt as though she was about to be disappointed.

"You see I was in the living room with Raphael, Alister and Valon when I mentioned how much you looked like Valon, and he left the room. I was told that he had a younger sister that would be about 16 years of age now. They mentioned how he doesn't know his sister but has had dreams of his childhood. He came back in the room later on and asked for your name, when I told him he passed out. We asked him if you were his sister and he said yes. He also mentioned that you asked him, when he was young, why he was called Valon and he asked you why you were called Tea." Mai then looked at Tea once she had finished speaking to realise the 16 year old had been crying but also holding something around her neck.

"Val," she whispered and Mai looked at her confused. "There's been this boy in my dreams and he was called Val, he had blue eyes and star shaped hair.

"Valon has blue eyes and star shaped hair but Tea what are you holding?"

Sniffing she unclasped her hand and removed the locket from around her neck before opening it and handing it to Mai.

She took the locket out of Tea's hand and smiled when she saw the two pictures, one with a young boy smiling up at her and the second with the same young boy and a smaller girl stood next to him. "This is Valon and you aren't it?" Tea nodded smiling at the picture. "That is Valon and I."

"Who'd of thought Valon would be such a little cutie when he was younger?" Mai chuckled and Tea smiled wiping the tears of her cheeks.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, Please review **


	9. Reunited at Last

**So it has been awhile since I updated this and I have finally got around to it. It's quite a happy chapter I would say, which means the story is slowly coming to an end, I'm expecting to write another three chapters and then it'll be done :( but that is still a way awa, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"What are you going to say to the guys?" Mai suddenly asked her.

"I'm not sure I've never explained the truth to them." Tea said quietly, "Has Valon told you what happened?"

"Not really, I told you everything I knew but I don't think he told us what truly happened out there. He doesn't know for sure why you even left, or what truly happened to you," Tea stood and thought about what Mai had said, and smiled sadly, she had carried the burden on her shoulders for far too long.

"TEA!" she turned around quickly to see the guys stepping out of the caravan. Seeing Mai standing beside her, they picked up their pace and ran towards the two girls, emotions were running high between the boys. If they had looked above the hill they would have seen the bikers standing on the hilltop looking down upon them.

"This is where it gets interesting," mumbled Raphael as he looked across he saw that Valon hadn't taken his eyes off Tea's form, "you alright Valon?"

"That's her." Alister and Raphael looked at one another and shrugged there wasn't much they could say, so chose to stay quiet and watch the scene.

"Someone better explain why she's here," Tristan pointed at Mai, the blonde scowled at the brunette.

"Tristan please,"

"Tea what's going on?" Yugi asked her stepping forward looking between his friend and an ex friend.

"Yugi, Tristan and Joey, my life has been a mystery for so many years, an unsolved jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces, and I feared this jigsaw would never be completed, but today Mai has come to me with one of those pieces."

"I don' get ya Tea,"

"There has been three pieces of the puzzle that has been missing and this has confused me and given me sleepless nights; Why my parents did what they did, what truly happened to brother when I was taken away and the final one; the one that has stabbed at my heart for year. Would I ever see him again? I tried to forget the terrors I had faced and the only way I found to do this was to place a cover over my time in Australia and forget everything that I ever had there just so I could move on with my life. I did just this and in doing so I forgot everything about my brother. When you found the locket Joey everything was brought back in such a powerful tide that I felt guilt and hate for forgetting the one person that meant so much to me. My big brother, my wall, and the person I could never replace."

"I understand all of this but what does Mai have to do with any of this?" Tristan asked.

"Remember Joey's and her duel?" the three males nodded, "do you remember my speech when she claimed to be abandoned and I cried out to her?" once again they nodded. "When I said this, my Australian accent appeared which confused Mai as I had a strong hatred for Australia. But the tale doesn't end there, she spoke to someone and discovered something that I had been searching for since I found the locket."

"She found your brother?" Yugi said quietly finally understanding her. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head.

"What! But – but how did you know?" Joey asked, directing his question to Mai.

"The accent made me question someone and that person had his own story to tell and everything just clicked in to place, I guess you could say it was the same part of the puzzle."

"Who is he Tea?"

Tea looked at her three best friends and smiled, "you wouldn't believe it and at first I didn't but look at the picture in my locket. Look at the young boy with star shaped hair and beautiful blue eyes and tell me who he looks like." She opened her locket and the boys crowded around it.

"It can't be." Joey looked at her surprised. "That grease monkey! Tea are you really saying that he is your long lost brother?" Tears had already begun to form into her eyes as she answered her best friend's question.

"Valon,"

"Val, the name you mumbled that night and claimed it to be nothing." Yugi said.

"Yes, I didn't think you had heard and I didn't want to awake you."

"So what happens now? You know he is your brother but does he know you're his sister?" Tristan questioned.

"He does,"

"So what happens next?"

"I'd say a reunion maybe,"

"But Mai we don't know where they are,"

"Tea Gardner do you really think I came all this way by myself? I was chosen to come and tell you this. The others stayed in a safe distance, but if you ask me. They're still too close," she winked at Tea who smiled. Mai turned her face to where she knew the boys would be and waved them over to join them.

From a distance Tea could see three attractive males head down the hillside towards them. She recognised the leader of the gang from Joey and Mai's duel, she remembered him as Raphael. The one in the middle caught her attention quickly everything about him made her insides turn but she couldn't remember his name but she did recognise him, who wouldn't with the magenta hair. The one on the left made her want to cry and run towards him, he was everything she remembered just much older and very good looking. She was proud that her brother had turned out so handsome. She couldn't believe that she had never noticed the similarities between the grease monkey Joey referred them as and her brother. As they neared closer she could tell he looked nervous. It felt like a life time for her and then they were stood right in front of one another. Now the two siblings stood face to face, everyone could see the similarities they shared.

"Guys meet Raphael, Alister and finally Valon," said Mai smiling.

* * *

**So I leave the chapter here, Please review :)**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Here is the next chapter of the story, the plot has thickened. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The two brunettes stood facing one another as everyone stood around wondering what would happen next, as they continued to look at one another Tea's eyes began to well up with tears and then all of a sudden she took one last look at her brother and engulfed him in a tight hug. He quickly wrapped his hands around Tea burying his face into her shoulder. All the others could do was stand and watch; each had a small smile on their faces.

After five minutes of hugging Tristan looked at the others who were also becoming slightly bored, they all wanted to know what had truly happened to Tea and Valon to cause them to be separated so many years ago.

"Er so now what," Joey voiced uncertainly as he looked at the pair.

"I'm not so sure," Mai muttered as she gave the blonde a side glance.

Just then the two brunettes pulled apart looking at one another with a sad face, "what happened to you," Valon whispered stroking her wet cheek.

"I was taken to Japan when I saw something that I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry about everything I wish I never left you in that horrible place; I wish you would have come with me. I hate myself for leaving you behind." She cried as more tears streamed down her face; she kept repeating I'm sorry over and over.

"Shush now it wasn't your fault. I'm alright see?"

"No, if you were alright you would never have started taking soles. How did you even get to this place? Hell what is this thing that you are doing?"

Running his hand over his face he looked at Alister and Raphael who scowled silently telling him not to say a word. "I'm sorry dudes it's my sister," the two older men glared at him one more time before looking away. Tea seeing his discomfort stood beside him.

"When you left things got out of hand home and about a week after your disappearance I thrown on to the streets and left to fend for myself, I went to Jonathon Higgins house, you remember him?" Tea nodded her head. "Well when I got to his house I was told he had moved to Melbourne, that was when I started to live on the streets. Because of our abusive background I knew how to fight which saved me many of times when the elder kids started. I never lost a fight but one day I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten in days but yet I was so defensive when it came to people and that is where I met Mother Mary. I had fallen outside of the church and she took me in. From there on I was happy, I would go out through the day and she would look after me at night. It was alright, I was free to do as I wish through the day and at night I had food and a roof over my head. Well one day I had arrived back early to see Mother Mary been hit by a group of men, but when I went to defend her she didn't want me too. They never showed up again but they told her to worry. I always blame myself for what happened next." He said quietly.

"Valon it wasn't you fault what happened, don't blame yourself," said Raphael strongly.

"One morning I went out and when I came back the church was in flames, there had been no survivors and there was 39 dead, one of these was Mother Mary. I knew who had done it but instead of informing the police I followed them to an Alley where I attacked them. I was caught and charged with manslaughter and sent to an Adult's prison in Sydney, along with me came the four men I had supposedly killed. The five of us were kept in prison and because of my aggressive behaviour I was placed in a straight-jacket and locked away in a room. I received food three times a day and four bathroom breaks. Then one day my luck changed. I was brought to the office of the main man in charge of the prison, and he gave me and a few others a get out of jail free card could you say." At this Tea and the others looked at him confused. Taking hold of his hand squeezing it slightly he looked towards her as she gave him a comforting smile.

"You never really mentioned what you did when you were released from prison." Said Alister who was slightly intrigued with what Valon had to say.

"I was given a deck of cards and was sent to an Island informed that the one person left on the Island would leave alive and safe."

"But Valon, what do you mean the one left alive and safe?"

"It was then when I was introduced to the Seal of Orichalcos, I was fortunate and for three months I duelled and was successful. I was the final person left on the island. When I had defeated my final opponent I was greeted by Dartz who hired me to be his final Doom Warrior."

Tea, Joey, Yugi and Tristan shared a look. "So that's the slime ball behind all this," cried Joey scrunching his fists looking at the others.

"Oops," Valon chuckled looking guiltily at Alister and Raphael, "haha good job looks can't kill aye chaps," he looked down as the guys glared at him more intense.

"Let us change subject now, Tea what happened to you? I believe Valon deserves an explanation." Mai said.

Tea stiffened as everyone looked at her. "Okay then, I guess I should start at the beginning. I don't know if I ever told you guys but my biological parents were heavy drinkers and drug takers. My mother was a vile skeletal bitch whose personality was as sour as the drinks she drank. My father was the opposite if I remember correctly he was a biggish bloke who stunk of booze and cigarettes. I have not one happy memory with either of them. I was three when my life was torn apart. It was late one night and I had woken thirsty, it was a simple rule in our house. Do not leave your room unless told too. Well I thought that my parents would be too far out of it to notice well that was where my first down fall came. I left my room and was about to go down the stairs when I saw the light on in Valon's room." Valon frowned but stayed quiet.

"I should have just gone down the stairs but I was stupid, thinking he was awake I crept to the door and I saw our parents stood over him as he slept, and then… and then…" Tea's voice cracked as she spoke covering her mouth. Everyone could see the tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"What happened Tea?"

"They were leaning over you with - with a syringe in their hands. Valon they were drugging you with something, but I think that might have been why you were suffering from headaches and muscle pain a few weeks before I disappeared." Her tears were flowing freely now as she felt Valon's hand disappear from hers and fall to the ground stunned. Nobody spoke; silence surrounded them apart from Tea's sobbing.

"Continue sis," Valon whimpered weakly.

"In my surprise I gasped and they turned around, terrified I ran away but he caught me and dragged me up to the wall. He knew I would say something so he gave himself two options murder me. Or send me far away. Mother didn't want me to be murdered she didn't want the blood on the carpet and she didn't know where to hide a body. So it was decided that I would be sent far away. That night he booked the first plane to Japan and I was taken early morning. I didn't dare ask him where he was taking me, I was too scared. When we reached Japan he took me down a street and left me there on my own. I had nobody. I wandered the streets for a few days until I came upon the Gardner's and they took me in. Since then I have lived there and lived a relatively normal life and tried to put my past in the past. I had nearly forgotten everything I had suffered until we cleared out the attic months ago and discovered the locket." Her voice stiffened as guilt began to settle.

Valon sat on the floor as the words going straight through his head but the two words kept repeating themselves, 'drugging you'. He felt vile rise in his stomach and all he wanted to do was be sick and cry, both he wouldn't do in front of his baby sister.

"Valon, how do we find Dartz?" Tea whispered.

Valon looked up at the guys who glared at him hard before he looked at Tea taking a deep breath he looked at her and said, "I'll take you,"

* * *

**Please review :)**


	11. Out in the Open

**Here is the next chapter; which is the longest so far. This one kinda focuses on a budding little romance that is slowly appearing. Thanks for all those have reviewed the last few chapters :)**

* * *

Out in the Open

"Valon don't you dare!" Raphael warned clenching his fists as Alister stood beside him glaring at the brunette.

"I found my sister how do you know your siblings are not out there you didn't see them die how do you know he isn't behind this?" Valon cried raising his arms as he shouted.

"You don't but Mickey, Sonya and Julian could be still out there."

"If they were still out there Valon we would have known he would have told us," Alister's cold voice said.

"He didn't tell me if my sister was alive and he knew I had one, what if he is keeping it a secret. I'm taking them whether you like it or not." The brunette stood facing his friends and nobody moved the three doom soldiers scowling at one another and the others daring to make a move.

"Er I hate to break this up but it looks like we've got company," Joey said looking at the sky, everyone seeing where his eyes were looked up, lowering to the ground was Seto Kaiba's Blue Eyes plane.

"Great just what we need," mumbled Raphael who looked at Alister warning him to not make any trouble. As the plane landed Kaiba jumped out and headed over to the group with Mokuba in toe.

"Well it looks like the geek squad have doubled up with the freaks," he drawled as both Alister and Joey to take a step forward. Watching, Tea rolled her eyes no matter how many times she told Joey to ignore him, Kaiba would continue to wind him up.

"Shut up Kaiba, I'd be quite if I was you," Tea warned.

"Like I listen to you cheerleader,"

"Oi," Valon said stepping past both Alister and Joey.

"Well it looks like the punk has a small crush on you Gardner," he said smirking before frowning as she saw her laugh.

"Well I'd be awfully disgusted if my brother had a crush on me Kaiba." She smirked loudly as the Kaiba brothers looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by brother Tea, I didn't know you had one?" Mokuba asked confused.

"I've always had a brother but we were separated many years ago and I was taken to Japan where I was left and I grew up in Domino. Valon however has a different story and has faced even more hardship." Seto and Mokuba looked at Tea and Valon shocked before addressing the group once more.

"So now that you know you're related what happens now. I don't know if you've noticed or not but you two are on the opposing side and that never ends well."

"I'm taking them to Dartz; I believe he knows more than he has ever told us." Valon told him ignoring both Alister and Raphael grunt of complaint. "Look alright you two don't have to come with but I'm going whether any of you like it or not." Valon told them before heading back up the hill. He looked behind to see Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Mai and both Kaiba's following him. He looked at the stone on his finger and felt sick, for some reason he just had a bad feeling about it that he never had before.

"I hope you know what you are doing Valon," he heard Raphael call as he walked up the hill behind the group Alister beside him. He smiled at his two friends before reaching the top of the hill. On the other side of the hill stood the helicopter they would have arrived by before going on their motorbikes.

"All aboard then," Valon said chuckling as Tea rolled her eyes at him. His chuckle changed when he saw the look Alister gave her as she climbed in to the copter. Deciding to say nothing of yet he would keep an eye out.

When everybody had boarded the helicopter he looked at them all nodded before walking over to the helicopter. He could feel Alister and Raphael smirking behind him because he suddenly remembered that he had never learnt to fly the helicopter. He then heard Raphael stand and sit in the driver's seat before smirking at Valon who sat in the seat next to him sulkily.

Tea leant towards Alister and said, "Does Valon not know how to fly the helicopter?"

"No," he said smirking at her. Tea looked at him then her brother and then back at him before laughing silently.

"Tea Gardner," she said handing her hand out to him.

"Alister McCoy," he said taking her out stretched hand. She blushed slightly as she felt the strong grip of his rough hands. She nodded her head smiling before he released her hand.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you?"

"19 soon to be 20,"

"Cool I've only just gone 16, I'm quite young really," she said scrunching up her nose.

"I'd rather be young than old, when you are young life is so much easier you don't have the responsibilities that the elders have."

"I know but even though I am the youngest of the group I'm the one that can keep the boys in line."

"Ah so I guess you are good with the guys aye," he winked at her seeing her blush a little more.

"Well when people say I'm good they really mean I'm very good," she retorted seeing Alister raise his eyebrows before smirking back at her. "What about you, good with girls?"

"I've never had a complaint." He told her.

"But have you ever had one, you don't look the sociable type if I'm honest." She knew she was either making a big mistake or a friend.

"Can't say they've been at my feet but I have one or two, it was a long time ago though. What about you?"

"It's not so easy when you have your personal body guards following you around," she said as she looked at the Joey and Tristan.

"I have a feeling you may gain another," he told her inclining his head towards Valon.

"Great, just what I need. Alister a word of warning for you, don't let Kaiba get to you, I knew you both have a bad past Mokuba informed me but it's best just to ignore him or you'll be in the same situation as Joey over there." At that moment Joey was looking at Kaiba his hands in tight fists and his face scrunched up in anger. Kaiba was sat looking away looking very smug.

"I'll keep that in mind, if Valon is on to something about Dart not being one hundred percent honest it'll be interesting to see what happens."

"So erm how far away are we?"

"Not far, we just have to get past the Orichalcos shield and then we are there."

"Sorry?"

"The Orichalcos shield is what hides the layer from the rest of the world the only way past it is the power of the stone around our necks." As soon as he finished his speech the helicopter started to jolt around. Alister sat perfectly calm but everyone else at the back moved around shocked. The jolt of helicopter was so violent that Tea lost her seating and landed face first in Alister's lap. As the helicopter lost the jolting action Alister sat frozen, red-faced and looking down at Tea. He could see Joey, Kaiba and Tristan smirking and trying to hide their laughter. As Tea raised her head, her face was bright red.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's alright but when I said awhile ago I didn't mean jump on me now," he whispered in a joking tone. She looked at him and scowled as he laughed at her. Huffing she turned away shooting death glares to the three males laughing opposite her. The helicopter soon landed and everybody got of it.

"Now listen up, it's a big building and if you get lost, tough!" Raphael said.

"Don't you think he sounds like one of those tour guides you get when you go on holiday," Tristan whispered to Joey who nodded his head smirking.

"Mokuba stay close," Kaiba told him taking hold of his younger brother's shoulder.

Together the group walked into the large building Kaiba Pharaoh and Joey all ready to face the demon hiding away in the walls. As they walked further into the islands building they saw cut outs in the walls of peoples bodies.

"Alister, what are those?" Tea asked him as she moved closer to him.

Sensing the closeness he tensed slightly, "erm they're different peoples souls," he told her.

She looked at him shocked and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. He squeezed her shoulder before realising what he was doing she looked up and smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back at her. From the front Raphael noticed this and frowned he decided not to say anything to Valon but would bring the conversation up with Alister later. They continued to walk down more winding corridors before they stopped out some open doors.

"He's expecting us," Valon said looking wearily at the doors.

"Right you are Valon, why don't you bring our guests into the room instead of leaving them in the doorway." The group were looking around for a body that went with the voice but nobody could see anyone. They all noticed Valon, Alister and Raphael tense before walking into the room. Mai looked bored which surprised the group as they followed her in.

In the middle of the room stood on the top of a set of stairs was Dartz. The group looked at him surprised not expecting him to have mint coloured hair in a ponytail down his back.

"Dartz I demand you give me my company back!" Kaiba snapped pushing past them all.

"Ah Seto Kaiba a pleasure to meet you at last but to I cannot grant you that wish, you see I am glad the idiots over there brought you here. You see the Great Leviathan needs your souls to rise from the depths of the ocean once again. He is close but needs three more powerful souls. Pharaoh, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler the Legendary Dragons have chosen to bestow them to you which means you are the three that must duel!"

"Dartz I didn't bring them here for you to duel them!" Valon yelled, angry that he had been ignored.

"I know why you are here Valon just like I knew about your sister and how she never died or how your parents treated you both as a child." Dartz smiled evilly at the brunette who stood there shocked.

"If you knew then why didn't you tell me?"

"The loss of your sister and the anger you felt towards your family was the fire inside that the great Orichalcos needed from you to give you it's greatest strength. If I had informed you that your beloved sister was alive then the hatred would have gone and you would have searched. I knew for a long time that Tea Gardner was your sister and if I had told you this from the beginning then I would have become bored watching you all."

"You didn't tell me because you wanted me to feel hurt and because it amused you how dare you!" Valon cried pulling the ring off his finger and allowing it to smash on the floor.

Joey and the Pharaoh stepped forward duel disks at the ready waiting for the duel to start. Raphael had pulled Valon away from Dartz who along with Kaiba was prepared for the duel. Joey went first followed by the Pharaoh and then Seto after him it was Dartz turn. On his first turn Dartz placed the seal of Orichalcos.

"Valon calm down please. He isn't worth getting angry over I promise," Tea said resting her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around waist pulling her close so he could rest his head on hers. The rest of the group were cheering the three on as they watched all hoping that Dartz would lose but feared what he was going to play.

Near Valon and Tea stood Alister and Raphael both watching the game intrigued to what would happen. They were both angry with Dartz after what he said to Valon, and they worried that he knew more about their troubled lives then what they he had told him.

"Alister a word," Raphael whispered eyes still fixed straight ahead.

"What?"

"Since when were you so close to Valon's sister?" he looked towards the red head and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I've known you for a long time now and you are not sociable, but I saw the way you looked at her as she climbed into the helicopter. I could see you both from the mirror in the copter and your reaction when her face fell into your lap and then I saw you comfort her when she was shaken because of the tiles. Fess up!"

"I'm being friendly that is all."

"Yeah, like you have ever cared about being friendly. If you are going to go down this route be careful, he has just got his sister back I don't think he'll be so happy to allow her to be with someone else for a while."

"Raphael that's not…" Alister tried to say before Raphael looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Except it Alister, but don't worry I won't say anything. Take your time." This time Alister said nothing but smiled tilting his head in the blonde's direction.

The duel continued for another 10 minute before the Pharaoh asked Dartz a question.

"You had all the people in the world to choose from but why did you pick Raphael, Alister and Valon?"

"The reason I chose them was because they were strong. I needed someone strong but they needed to hate the world so I took that on."

"Wait what do you mean you took that on?" Tea snapped, who didn't like the sound of this.

"Well if you are quiet I'll tell you. I guess I should start with your precious brother. He was after all the easiest. You both came from a troubled back ground and when your father took you away the boy was alone and was soon abandoned on the street left to die. With anger and hurt in his heart it needed to be ignited even more and the best way was to take away everything. Do you remember those men in the church?" Valon nodded standing tall. "Ah good because they were my men, I had them set the church on fire so everyone died inside. The anger in your heart grew and you were thrown into prison. You would do anything to leave that hell hole and you joined me without a single question."

"It was you, you killed her. How dare you! You killed her – her for me." Valon's anger grew stronger the sadness in his heart grew for the death of Mother Mary.

"Now Alister your life was easy going, but that needed to change you were strong until Gozaburo came along with his tanks and blew places up and killed people but you see that wasn't exactly Gozaburo Kaiba who did that now was it." Alister looked at Dartz alarmed. "Now you see Alister Gozaburo was adopting Seto Kaiba while this was happening." He said in the exact voice of Gozaburo Kaiba.

"You killed my brother! My whole family you made me believe that it was him and for all this time I had plotted and attempted to kill because of what his father had done and you stood there telling me what to do just like you had told them all to do. You were the one who ordered the tank to be shot because you knew Mickey was in it!" Alister cried in anger before Tea took hold of his arm trying to calm him down.

"And finally you, Raphael. The storm came out of nowhere and the captain lost control of the boat well the boat was never fully out of control because I held it under my power. I steered it into the storm I watched as your families died but I made sure you would stay alive on that Island. I knew you'd be strong enough to survive. You see you never forgave the people when you returned which made you the perfect ally."

Raphael stood anger boiling in his heart as the words seeped into his brain. "You!"

"Raphael no, you need to stay calm!" Screamed Tea as the Orichalcos appeared on his forehead.

"Raphael! Oi Raphael calm down!" Valon and Alister both cried as they saw the soul capture him as he fell to the floor. Tea screamed and both Alister and Valon ran towards him.

"The darkness in your heart never leaves you." Dartz chuckled before sending an attack on to Joey's weaker Monster.

Struggling Raphael heaved himself shakily to a sitting position. While Valon checked on his friend Alister held Tea while she cried. Both Valon and Raphael looked up at them. Raphael smiled while Valon scowled at his friend. Alister looked at Valon before rolling his eyes at him before turning back to the duel.

"They better win!" He said darkly and the two other bikers agreed.

* * *

**One more chapter to go and then it is finished. Pleae review and let me if it was any good :)**


	12. A Chapter Ends and Another Begins

**It's taken awhile but the final chapter is up, I never thought I'd get to the end but I did. Please review and enjoy :)**

* * *

A Chapter Ends and Another Begins

The three bikers and Tea sat watching the duel, it had been 10 minutes since Dartz had revealed the truth to the three bikers and heartache had already come upon Tea. Joey's life points had reached zero two turns ago. And they sat and watched as Joey's soul left his body and he was thrown out of the seal.

"How do you think Kaiba is going to do?" Valon asked his sister.

"Well he's strong but Kaiba lacks the belief of the heart of the cards, in his mind the strength in his deck will over power Dartz but watching how Dartz is playing I don't think Kaiba's deck will help him too much. His points are low and the Pharaoh won't be able to save him for too long." Tea told them looking at her friend's body lying lifeless on the ground.

"I think Dartz wants to blow out Kaiba and have only the Pharaoh to duel," said Alister scowling.

"That is what I was worrying about," said Tea looking on sadly.

"The question is; is the Pharaoh strong enough to beat Dartz?" said Raphael watching as Kaiba's point then dropped to zero. Tea sat and watched the life being sucked out of Kaiba's body and looked quickly over to Mokuba who stood frozen to the spot. Kaiba was thrown out of the seal and Mokuba's feet came to life and he ran to his fallen brother.

"Seto, Seto please wake up, you have to wake up, you just have too," Mokuba's voice began to crack and Tea stood up and walked towards the sobbing boy. Tea wrapped her arms around him and hugged the boy.

"The Pharaoh will win and your brother will come back," Mokuba looked up at her and smiled sadly.

The duel continued and Yugi had managed to take down some of Dartz's points but it still looked grim. It was then that the Pharaoh's three dragons transformed into soldiers. The story of how Darts transformed Timeaus, Critias and Hermos into the three legendary Dragons in the Great War. By now Tea had taken Mokuba towards where the bikers were sat.

"Valon," Dartz called out of the blue. The brunette said nothing but stared hard. "Where are your manners boy, when somebody addresses you, you are meant to reply to them,"

"What do you have to say?"

"You now know you were drugged by your parents, well I'll tell you something boy, your parents are still alive," Tea and Valon looked at one another.

"Your point is?"

"You have no idea what the drug has done to you, maybe you should find out," Dartz grinned evilly and both Valon and Tea turned cold.

"What do you mean Dartz," snapped the Pharaoh but Dartz stayed quiet.

"He's a monster," said Mokuba angrily looking at Joey and Kaiba.

"He'll be beaten don't you worry Mokuba," said Alister feeling defensive over the young boy. Tea looks up at him smiling.

"How long do you think it will take for the duel to end?" Mokuba asked Alister.

"It shouldn't be too log now,"

Alister was right, fifteen minutes after he had spoken the duel ended and Dartz had lost but the great Leviathan had risen and the Pharaoh along with Joey and Seto; whose souls had been reunited followed him on to an island, with the help from Timeaus, Critias and Hermos they managed to take down Dartz and destroyed the Orichalcos stone. The control that the stone had over Dartz was lifted and the man he once was was brought back to the world. Iron heart and Christ stood waiting for the man they lost to return to them. Yugi, Seto and Joey left the Island as it sunk into the ground. Once back in the lair they discovered that this was also sinking, and the group left quickly.

"Which direction do we go in now," cried Joey as the group ran down the many corridors heading to the exit.

"Left," yelled Valon who was in front. Mokuba was on Seto's back and Alister was pulling Tea with him. Different parts of the buildings were beginning to collapse and none of the group wanted to be underneath it. They could see the light ahead of them and they quickened their pace.

Once they left the building they raced towards the helicopter. Tristan was the last to clamber on to the helicopter and he closed the door hard.

"Let's get out of here before the island goes," cried Tristan looking at the cracked floor.

Raphael climbed on to the pilot's seat and switched the plane on, he pressed some buttons and flicked a few switches and the copter began to rise. They were just in time. When they were only 7 feet up the Island began to crumble and before they knew it certain parts had been swallowed by the ocean.

"I'm really fed up of escaping sinking islands," said Joey scowling at Kaiba who smirked.

"Where are we heading," Raphael called back.

"Take us back to where we started, Mokuba and I have to get back to the plane," said Kaiba. Raphael heard no other response and headed back to where they started.

The first half of the journey was quiet all thinking about what they had heard on the island.

"Tea remember when we were in your attic cleaning it out, we promised you we'd find your brother?" Tea nodded. "Well you see I've been thinking about what Dartz had said; maybe it would be a good idea to visit Australia?" Tristan saw Tea's face harden.

"Why would we want to do that?" she said harshly.

Tristan and Yugi looked at one another. "You heard what Dartz said and you saw it yourself, your brother was drugged you have no idea what they've done to him or how that will affect his body. Dartz knew and he didn't want to tell you," what Yugi said scared Tea and the whole helicopter looked between her and Valon?

Raphael and Alister looked at Valon worried. "I think he has a point, you many need to get it checked out. The only people who will know are your parents."

Tea sat quietly thinking over her options. She knew they should really go back to Australia just to be on the safe side, but she knew that meant facing her parents after all this time. Looking at Valon she could see him contemplating the same thing.

The helicopter landed five minutes later and with their final goodbyes Seto and Mokuba left the helicopter and headed towards the Blue Eyes plane. The group once again looked at Valon and Tea. Tea raised her eyebrows silently asking him what to do; he nodded his head before looking to the ground.

Looking at the group Tea held back the tears and said "Australia here we come,"

* * *

**So there it is the final chapter of the story, i'm in two minds over this part of it I really like and part I don't. There is going to be a sequel to this chapter and that will be the gang along with bikers and Mia going to Australia in search for Valon and Tea's parents to discover the truth about the drug. **

**Thanks for all those who have read this story and reviewed. Please review the last chapter and once again thanks for reading. **


End file.
